Little Darling
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: Haruko has never been with out her mask. But after Sasuke saw her face that that's been hidden for years, she fled and ran straight into the Akatsuki,-right into Madara Uchiha's hold.There's also a Goddess after her too. one-sided SasuOC MadaOC OCXOC
1. Chapter 1

_Diary of Haruko_

_Night of February 9th_

_After the death of my real father, I was adopted by a powerful ninja. One day, my foster father, he took me to a lake. We sat on the edge and talked. And then it came around..._

_"Why don't you hook up with Sasuke-Kun? He's a nice boy, don't you think?" I knew who he referred to. I saw my reflection in the lake's clear surface of the lake. I kicked the image away out of shock. I had- never really- seen my own face at or before this time. My foster father- he kept me in isolation, and when we went out, I wore a mask. "You've met Sasuke-Kun once before, yes? Did you like him?"_

_"...No. I refuse to date Sasuke." I had told my foster father. "Who would want to date someone- who looks like they were hit by a bus?" I asked plainly. My foster father didn't say anything but-_

_"I really wish you two could get along."_

_When I remember this memory- It makes me wish I had been able to get alone with him._

----------

**Little Darling**

_Once upon a time,_

_There was a small family of a husband and his wife._

_The wife was pregnant with their first child, and the husband was very happy._

_But, when the child came to be, the wife died in child birth. The last thing she requested before her death,_

_Was that her baby never be left alone._

_So, the husband raised the child with love and kindness, _

_But never allowed the child to leave the house without a mask._

_Rumor has it, that the child was born deformed- or so they say._

_When the child was 2, the husband was chosen to go into battle against a fearsome demon fox._

_But a single Ninja, stayed behind. The child's father knew, he would never return,_

_So he gave the custody of the child, to the lone Ninja, _

_With the condition that she never face the world without her mask or a hand fan._

_The Ninja agreed, and took her with him out of the village-_

_Taking care of the child to the best of his abilities._

_This is the story of that child._

"Haruko-San, it hurts-" The patient complained, tightening their grip on her hand.

"I know, I know, just a little longer, ok?" She said, putting her hand on their forehead, making them close their eyes. "Think of good things- after this, what do you want in life? Think, don't speak." She said softly, and they relaxed, their breathing slowing, until, they no longer breathed.

"I'm still amazed on how you do it." A jet-black haired male, said, shrugging. "But, at least there's not screaming."

A tear slipped down the female's cheek. "Indeed." Their hand moved to a mask, on the table where the now dead patient lay. They put it back on to cover their face, turning, and leaving. The surgeon in the room and the male watched her leave.

"She's so fond of that mask...I think she's soft-Orochimaru-Sama." The surgeon, a silver-haired boy with glasses, said.

"Not like Sasuke. If someone takes off her mask- they instantly die. So- she's not as soft as she looks." Orochimaru said. "She's just very shy is all, Kabuto." He explained shortly.

**~Orochimaru's Chambers (Sound Base #3) ~**

"Tell me a story, please." She begged, and he sat there.

"No dear. Maybe... another time." Orochimaru declined gently. Only with her and Sasuke.

"Then- tell me about the Old Days!" She insisted happily, smiling.

"It hurts to shuffle through the memories, dear." He said simply.

"Then... how about when you were in the Akatsuki? Are those painful?" She asked, sitting next to him, as he sat in his bed, the sheets up to his lap, as he reclined. He closed his eyes, smirking.

"Alright, Haru, you win. Actually- those are pretty funny ones." Orochimaru grinned. "This one time- I pissed off my partner, Sasori, and he got so mad, he started choking me with one of his puppets." Orochimaru laughed, and she smiled, switching to a more comfortable position, of laying on her stomach, her head in her palms, kicking her legs in the air.

"How many members are there?"

"Hm... When I was in it, there were 7 people."

"Were there any girls?"

"No, darling, there were not."

"Well- was Leader-Sama sexist?" She asked bluntly, making Orochimaru glance at her.

"Who knows? But in those cloaks, no one knew what gender you were, unless you took it off." He chuckled. "You could have been in the Akatsuki too- and they'd only remember you're a girl, if you flashed them." She frowned.

"That's not funny."

"It's an inside joke, dear." He said, patting her on the head.

"Someday- will you tell me about Leader-Sama?"

"Someday. But not today. Go to your room and go to sleep." Orochimaru ordered. She groaned and whined, but, he refused to let her stay up any later. She finally gave in, got up, and lifted up her mask, kissing him on the cheek.

"Good night, Father."

"Stay in your room tonight, Haruko. I don't want to be woken up once more about you going to some party like you did last night." Orochimaru said plainly, and she smiled.

"Of course not. I'll be smarter." She promised, leaving the room to her own chambers.

**~ Haruko's Chambers ~**

She opened the door to her room- just like all the others, but, there was a picture, on the ceiling, she had drawn herself, of a basilisk. She closed the door, going to her closet, reaching down, to remove her shirt, to change into her pajamas. Another presence was in the room, aside from her own, and she removed her shirt from her back, her mask on the near by night stand.

"SCORE!" She heard, as she was about to untie the bandanna around her head. She whipped around, covering her chest, and let out a scream, the door being thrown open, and Kabuto running in, Orochimaru behind him.

She stood there, still covering herself, her mask on, panting heavily. A raven-haired boy, lying on the floor. She sighed.

"I hate- going to my room for sleep." She muttered, throwing her shirt back on. "He's either lying on my bed, or ambushing me." She kicked him. "You're such a prick. I can't even sleep."

"If you'd let me see you're face, then I'd leave you alone- maybe your hair- I know you dye the parts not covered up." He muttered.

"Why so determined?" She demanded.

"Sasuke, stop sneaking up on Haruko-chan like that. I almost had a heart attack-" Orochimaru said, as the raven-haired boy got to his feet.

"I agree with Orochimaru- you need to cut it out. You scared her so bad two nights ago; she came and slept in MY room. "Kabuto said, pushing up his glasses. "Although I enjoy the company, she was too scared to go to sleep, so she just sat in the corner." Sasuke went over to her, making her flinch, as he reached for her mask.

"Ah, well, it's just another friendly scuffle." Orochimaru said, watching, as Haruko withdrew and brutally kicked Sasuke in the balls.

"That hurt, little girl..." Sasuke said, and she smirked.

"I'm not 'little' I'm 'fun-sized'." She commented, and he grabbed her wrist, attempting to swipe the mask, but she kicked him in the face, and sent him on his way. Kabuto bowed to her.

"Good night, Haruko." He said, and Orochimaru smiled, turning to Sasuke to scold him.

Had the thought of ever having a normal family ever crossed Haruko's mind?

Never.

Because Kabuto and Orochimaru WERE her family.

Sasuke was like- the pedophile cousin.

July 23rd

I woke up today- with tears staining my cheeks. What a pain. This has been happening the past week- it's really irritating. I don't know- why I cry sometimes- the passing of others I know- that's one reason. But in my dreams- there's a beautiful woman- her hair is to her hips, and it's of a platinum blonde color. She smiles at me, tears in her eyes.

_"Mommy loves you, Haruko." _She says- and then a figure appears and stabs her in the stomach, killing her, and blood splatters everywhere. I wake up crying. I threw off my bed covers, going to my bathroom and showering, before dressing myself. I go to my father's room- after putting my mask on. He does my hair for me. I knock on the door- then let myself in. I wipe away my tears- but he calls my bluff when I say I wasn't crying.

"Your eyes are puffy- were you crying this morning about something?" I say nothing, not wanting to admit I woke up like this, but he hugs me. "Poor Haru-Chan. I can't have the Memory Eater sad, can I?" That's right- I was 'Nightmare Eater'. That was my ability- I 'ate' all the bad memories of my victims, and calmed them down. "Its- Sasuke's 16th birthday today- you should be nice and visit him. Just today." It didn't benefit me- so I refused. "I'll take you shopping- you need new night shirts, yes?" A chance to go outside? To see the sun and hear the birds twittering? The sound of people chatting- the feeling of being social? I agreed. "Now- it's his birthday- so he'll as questions and just comply, ok? Try wearing this." He said, pulling out a short, black, back-less dress.

"Are you trying to make me look like a whore, father?" I asked bluntly.

"No, I just want you two to get along. I know he likes you." I took the dress and changed into it.

"Uchihas don't like anyone but themselves." I said plainly, allowing him to tie up my hair with a ribbon, covering it all with an extra blanket- like a wedding veil. He told me to slowly strip with every step I took; I laughed and said "No." I left the room, laughing, going to Sasuke's room. I opened the door, the Uchiha lying on his side, back to the doorway. I shut the door quietly.

"Who's there?" I glanced at Sasuke.

"Haruko." I said, and I walked over to him. He rolled over and sat up, when I was on the side of his bed.

"WOW." He muttered, seeing my dress. "That's the one I got you, right? Looks good on you." I went and sat down in his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Happy 16th Birthday, Uchiha Sasuke." I said formally, and he grinned slightly.

"So- Do I get you or any special present?"

"Consider me degrading myself for your enjoyment a present. Now, you can ask me anything you want, and I'll do it." I told him, and he nodded.

"Could you- show me your hair?" He asked, and the thought of ' if you comply, I'll take you outside' hung in my mind, when on the inside I screamed 'NO!' I reached up and pulled a part of the bandanna, and let it fall to the ground.

"Anything else?"

"I don't see you hair." Sasuke tormented. This fucker...! I reached back and untied the ribbon that held it up, letting it all fall down. "So-your hair is silver-" He said, twirling a piece of it around his finger, looking up. "Can you remove your mask?" I hesitated greatly.

"F-Fine- but I don't know how I look- so- don't criticize- alright?" He nodded, and I allowed him to reach up and remove my mask. He blinked and his eyes went wide. I suddenly, became self-conscious of my face. My foster father had done the same too- and Kabuto. Was I that hideous? I covered my face and sat back. "I- um- forgot that father wanted me to do something for him-" I said, swiping my mask and putting it back on and trying up my hair once more, running out. "H-happy birthday, Sasugay!"

o o o

_Night of July 23rd,_

_Sasuke came into my room- tried to hide. But I was in there already, so I called his bluff. He asked me out- tried to anyway. With the way he talked, I couldn't really tell him and his mumbling. I shot him down coldly (on purpose of course). I thought that, like normal, he'd just go away- but today was different. Maybe his birthday gave him extra courage? maybe filled his head with the thought that today was DEFINATELY the day I'd say' yes' to his god-awful proposal? Anyways, he slammed his hand on the desk, pissed, and demanded a reason to why I rejected him every time he asked. And I said, "Because isn't there supposed to be some common ground between the both of us?" He complained and stated everything that was common between the two of us- which was more than I thought- and all with a cucumber cool demeanor. Then, I told him again, I refuse to date him, and in fact, hated to even see him. I closed the book I was reading, and pronounced I was going to bed, and that we could do whatever he wished. _

_"Its still- my birthday. You still have to do what I say- right?" He asked. I replied with a yes, and he reached down, taking off his sword and setting it on my desk. "Then- I want you to let me sleep with you." I yelled, "WHAT?!" with the thought in mind he meant letting him have sex with me. But my mind was in the gutter, and he removed the waist tie, and walked over, taking off his shoes and shirt, and slipping under the covers, lying next to me in my bed. "I want you to let me sleep here- let me lay next to you." I felt more relaxed, and nodded, turning my back to him though. "I want you to come closer and not turn away from me." I groaned, turning to him and inching closer a little. He hugged me to his bare chest, his left arm around me, and his right hand on the back of my head, as he did so. "Good night, Haruko." He purred, closing his eyes and falling asleep. I retied the drawstring for my pajama pants with a special knot, so he couldn't get in them, and fell asleep._

O O O

July 24th,

I woke up from a wonderful dream of being kidnapped by Sasuke (that was the bad part), and saved by a dashing prince charming (That was the wonderful part). Something that probably would never happen. I opened my eyes and saw Sasuke- and immediately, I jumped out of bed, ran to my bathroom, and vomited into the milky white toilet bowl. I got my clothes and rushed to my father's room to change, afraid of the Uchiha waking up and catching me changing out of my pajama shirt and catching a vivid view of my bra. Father was awake- and so was Kabuto-San. I told them both about the day before, and father smiled.

"WELL! Very courageous of you to let Sasuke-Kun sleep in your bed, Haru-Chan! That ALONE deserves THREE DAYS WORTH of being outside." I smiled as I changed in his bathroom. I didn't mind if Kabuto-San watched- (He could watch all he wanted *blush*) But, I looked at myself in the mirror, with my mask on. I was done dressing, and father wished to try a new hairstyle on me today- but I wasted the time reaching up and gingerly touching the mask, about to remove it. Father appeared beside me, putting his hand on mine and kept the mask from going neither up nor down. "No child. If you're curious about how you look under the mask, as Sasuke-Kun. He knows now. Unless he fainted." I nodded, and let him brush my hair.

"Could- I- keep it down today?" I asked uncertain.

"Sure- you're going out today and won't be here, so what does it matter?" Father smiled, and I hugged him. I went back into his bedroom, Kabuto looked up.

"Oh- hey- I forgot about your hair color." He commented, smiling. "You cover it up so well; it looks as if you don't have any at all." I frowned, looking down. "But hey, cheer up." Kabuto continued, tilting my chin up so he could look at my mask. "I think it's a very nice hair color." Even as he turned away to give Father his medicine, I silently squealed like a school girl. Father smiled at me, as I blush and panicked, before laughing.

"You make effective impressions, Kabuto." Kabuto-San looked up from what he was doing.

"What? Oh, yeah. I guess so." He said, doing all the physical things.

"Father, when are we going out today?" I asked eagerly, Kabuto shaking his head.

"That wouldn't be happening, Haruko. He's not going anywhere. I have to run yet ANOTHER physics exam because he won't chill out on the jumping jacks." Kabuto said scornfully, and Father apologized.

"I'm so sorry, Haru-Hime!" He said, and I stood there, silent. Suddenly, I turned on my heels and bolted back to my room. Sasuke was gone, thankfully, and I shut my door, before throwing myself onto the bed. I sat in his LAP! He could have fucking raped me! I put my virginity on the line for that chance to go outside!


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Darling**

Chapter 2

Diary of Haruko

July 24th,

I woke up from a wonderful dream of being kidnapped by Sasuke (that was the bad part), and saved by a dashing prince charming (That was the wonderful part). Something that probably would never happen. I opened my eyes and saw Sasuke- and immediately, I jumped out of bed, ran to my bathroom, and vomited into the milky white toilet bowl. I got my clothes and rushed to my father's room to change, afraid of the Uchiha waking up and catching me changing out of my pajama shirt and get a vivid view of my bra. Father was awake- and so was Kabuto-San. I told them both about the day before, and father smiled.

"WELL! Very courageous of you to let Sasuke-Kun sleep in your bed, Haru-Chan! That ALONE deserves THREE DAYS WORTH of being outside." I smiled as I changed in his bathroom. I didn't mind if Kabuto-San watched- (He could watch all he wanted –blush-) But, I looked at myself in the mirror, with my mask on. I was done dressing, and father wished to try a new hairstyle on me today- but I wasted the time reaching up and gingerly touching the mask, about to remove it. Father appeared beside me, putting his hand on mine and kept the mask from going neither up nor down. "No child. If you're curious about how you look under the mask, ask Sasuke-Kun. He knows now. Unless he fainted." I nodded, and let him brush my hair.

"Could- I- keep it down today?" I asked uncertain.

"Sure- you're going out today and won't be here, so what does it matter?" Father smiled, and I hugged him. I went back into his bedroom, Kabuto looked up.

"Oh- hey- I forgot about your hair color." He commented, smiling. "You cover it up so well; it looks as if you don't have any at all." I frowned, looking down. "But hey, cheer up." Kabuto continued, tilting my chin up so he could look at my mask. "I think it's a very nice hair color." Even as he turned away to give Father his medicine, I silently squealed like a school girl. Father smiled at me, as I blush and panicked, before laughing.

"You make effective impressions, Kabuto." Kabuto-San looked up from what he was doing.

"What? Oh, yeah. I guess so." He said, doing all the physical things.

"Father, when are we going out today?" I asked eagerly, Kabuto shaking his head.

"That wouldn't be happening, Haruko. He's not going anywhere. I have to run yet ANOTHER physics exam because he won't chill out on the jumping jacks." Kabuto said scornfully, and Father apologized.

"I'm so sorry, Haru-Hime!" He said, and I stood there, silent. Suddenly, I turned on my heels and bolted back to my room. Sasuke was gone, thankfully, and I shut my door, before throwing myself onto the bed. I sat in his **LAP**! He could have fucking raped me! I put my virginity on the line for that chance to go outside! I stood there, realizing I made myself look like an ungrateful brat, and that it was proper to go back and apologize to father for even **offering **me the chance, when he didn't really have to in the first place. I turned on my heels to leave the protective boundaries of my room, slamming into something similar to a wall- but even after that, something wrapped around me. My cheeks felt hot, the thing I was being held against was warm- was it Kabuto-Kun? No- maybe some stupid intruder who thought they had the strength to challenge father? I liked this- the warmth of this person- I looked up to find out that they were- Sasuke. That cheeky motherfucker **grinned** back at me!

"You seem to be flustered." Thank god I wore a mask, so he couldn't see my cheeks tainted a flamingo pink, as I went to punch him in the face, but he caught me fist in his palm, wrapping his fingers around it. "Frisky today too." He smirked slyly, as if he thought he was **actually** going to get something from me. I pushed him away, and he didn't really react. "If I ask you what's wrong- will you tell me this time?" I thought about this, and looked down, nodding. "What's bothering you?"

"I- Father said, if I was nice to you yesterday, and visited you to just say 'hi', he'd take me outside for three days-" I shivered, mad and sad at the same time. Half of me wanted to cry- the other half didn't want Sasuke to see me break-down. "But- Kabuto-San said- he can't take me because he has to stay here…" He blinked.

"So- all that stuff- was because Orochimaru said so?" He asked disappointment and discouragement in his voice.

"But he said be nice and visit you- everything else I did of my own accord. So I guess it's my fault." I said, "So-it would be proper- to apologize for my mood swing-"He scratched the back of his neck momentarily, redirecting his eyes to the left. "If you want- I could take you." I looked at him. Was he serious? Or was he just trying to get 'in my pants', as most of the other girls my age said. Any girl, who saw Sasuke, would instantly fall for him- except for me.

"I don't think so…" I said warily. Go somewhere with him? I'd probably get death glares. Besides- he likes to go INSIDE of the villages. I like the peaceful, serenity of the outskirts of them. (A/n: Orochimaru isn't allowed in any of the villages, so, he takes her to the outskirts of the villages XD such a caring father)

"I know- Orochimaru doesn't like to take you into the villages- but, I'd like it if, just once, you got to see the inside of a Village. People don't recognize me, so we'll be ok, if you wear your mask and if I cover up my shirt." Yeah, he REALLY wants to get in my pants. I looked down, my face hidden behind a mask. One day I want to- throw it off in front of complete strangers. Say, 'Hey! I'm Haruko! Let's be friends!' to someone I wished to befriend. But I was surrounded by people who were rejected and taken in- so we all had a story and all had something in common. I guess- a day or two with Sasuke wasn't so bad- as long as we slept in different rooms.

"Ok. I'll take you up on your offer, if it's still available that is." I said, and he nodded

"We can meet by my room- I've got to do couple things, alright?" I nodded, and he vanished down the hall. Sasuke was so strange but- hey- he was probably the most normal one here.

-Later-

I stood next to his door, waiting. He finally came back from whatever he was going. But- he was wearing a man's kimono. I was confused by this. "There's a festival going on in the next Village." He explained, stopping in front of me, holding a bag to me. "Change into this so we can blend in, and we'll go." I nodded, going into my room, shutting and locking to door, emptying the contents of the bag, onto my bed. A colorful cloth fell out. A kimono? I picked it up and examined it in awe, purples and blues and blacks, mixed in a beautiful way, white speckles all over it. As if the Kimono, was the night sky, itself. The thought of trying on something so gorgeous excited me, and I eagerly stripped, before slipping into it, looking in the bag to find a magenta obi. I unlocked my door, exiting my room, Sasuke leaning on the hallway wall across from my door, as I held one end of the obi in each hand, the back of the cloth, on my lower back. I'd never worn a festival kimono before. I usually just wore several dresses, and Father helped me with tying things, because I could never do it correctly. Sasuke stepped forward, taking the obi's ends, and circling around to my back, so the obi now was around my waist, and he tied it behind me, making a large, presentable bow in the back. "Ok, now we can go." I smiled happily, following behind him. I finally got to go outside…

~Grass Village, "Festival of Lions"~

It was more exciting in the Village than I could ever imagine! There were people, everywhere; small children had strange, flashing toys that momentarily make everything white. I was too absorbed in all the things, that I never even really paid attention to how Sasuke held my hand. Then again, it really restrained me from going anywhere without him. Suddenly, a the crowds parted, as a large, red and gold, bouncing Chinese Dragon, slithered down the street, Sasuke pulling me to the side, out of the way. "Wow! It's a real Chinese Dragon!"

"Its not, there's about ten people under a large cloth of a Chinese dragon, each with a pole that they raise and lower, and follow the way the person in the front goes." Sasuke informed me, and I groaned. He had just ruined my moment of joy! I noticed a small vendor, where children were huddled around something long and blue. I pointed to it, "Can we go over there?" Sasuke nodded and we went to the booth. The thing the children were huddled around was actually a long, rectangular tank, the length of the booth, with little fish in it! The children had small fishing nets, and were trying to catch the little goldfish. "Do you want to play, Haruko?" He asked, and I nodded, and he talked to the booth manager, before giving me a small fishing net, the same as what the other children had. "Go for it." He said, sticking his hands in his kimono sleeves, watching, as I crouched down, I guess. I saw a beautiful, white fish, swimming around. I put the fishing net in the water, holding it still, letting all the other fish come to it and leave. If they knew it wasn't a threat, then they'd come happily, right? Eventually, the white one came over, and swam around in my little net, before I quickly pulled my net out of the water of the tank, with the little white fish in it. The booth manager congratulated me, and put the fish in a bag of water, before tying the bag, and offering it to me, but Sasuke took it instead. "Let's go." He said, and I nodded, walking closely behind him. "Do you want something to eat?" I nodded, glancing to the left, seeing a stand with colorful puffs of fluff, on long sticks, and Sasuke looked where I was looking. "Oh, you want cotton candy?" I looked at him and nodded, and left me there momentarily, before leaving to go get the cotton candy.

"Hello, little miss." I turned around, to see a stranger, standing behind me. The first thing I noticed was the huge, red, 3-bladed scythe, on his back. The second was their red cloud-speckled, black cloak. I froze. "How are you enjoying the Festive, cutie?" They asked friendly, and my mind went blank. My palms began to sweat, as I swallowed, a single thought in my mind, now.

'_If you even encounter an Akatsuki Member, Haruko, RUN. They can be recognized by the cloaks they wear, which have red-clouds on them, and the rest of it is black.'_

"Y...Yes." I managed to say, and they smirked at her, as if saying 'Bad-move'. I turned on my heels and fled, running as fast as I could, in such strange shoes, while dodging people in the crowd, hoping I'd lose the person in the masses. I looked back, to see if I had, before I looked back in the nick of time, to see the same person in front of me, and I was about to run right into them. I made a sharp right, as they tried to grab me, and went straight into an alley way, that came to a dead end. I jumped up, onto the wall of the dead end, and continued running the same way I was before turning. I skidded to a stop on the wall, the person, right in front of me.

"Whoa, you sure can run in those high sandals!" They commented with a grin. "And man, you've got some nice legs, too!"

"Shut the hell up." I looked behind me, to see another cloaked person on the wall, behind me. Why the fuck did bad stuff like this happen, when I went outside? I glanced down below to my left, seeing a glimpse of red, before stepping back, as Sasuke jumped onto the wall with me. He scooped me up and in a flash, we were back home. He set me down and I sighed, as we had ironically, appeared in front of Father's room. Father leaned to the left, to look into the hallway, from his bed, to the right of his door.

"Oh, Haruko, how was going outside?" He inquired curiously, and Sasuke spoke up.

"A pair of Akatsuki members showed but and she couldn't defend herself, so I went in and saved her." Sasuke told him, and I glared at him. Couldn't defend myself? I can defend myself, asshole!

"Oh…" Father frowned at this information, before smiling. "How very noble of you for saving Haruko, Sasuke-Kun!" I swear to Kami, my anger had just gone to new fucking measures. Curse Sasuke, benefitting from my habit of listening to Father's advice, what a jackass. As Father turned to comment about how he never regretted the day he gave Sasuke that Curse Mark to Kabuto-San, Sasuke grinned victoriously at me, as I glared daggers at him. He had the nerve to ask Father, if Heroes deserved a reward for rescuing damsels, and Father thought about it. "Well, it'd only seem fair, I suppose." The Uchiha wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to him.

"I want a kiss for saving you, Damsel-in-Distress." He said, straightforward and serious. Not a hint of joking on his face or his tone. I laughed.

"Go fuck yourself, Uchiha." I told him boldly, and Father gasped.

"Watch your language, young lady!" He said firmly, and Sasuke smirked at me. "Now, is that anyway to treat your 'Savior', Haruko?" Sasuke asked, before I kneed him in the groin, and he gasped in horror, shock, and pain, as he clutched his junk, before falling down to the ground. "HARUKO!" Father exclaimed, looking at Sasuke. "Oh, dear…" I turned on my heels and left the 'house', going outside by myself and alone. It was already dark out, and I don't think they had followed me. I went a little farther, looking up at the sky, my cheeks feeling hot; my vision became a little blurry.

Fuck them. I can protect myself…I lowered my head, tears swelling up in my eyes slowly and steady, as I thought about it, and I reached up, pushing up my mask, since Father hadn't come out. I started crying, letting the tears flow, as I covered the lower half of my face with the sleeves of the Kimono I was still wearing. There was a loud crackle, but who cared? Maybe if I was struck down by lightening, then…my mind went blank, as anger swelled up in my throat, making it difficult to breathe, as I continued to cry. Black clouds, blocked out the star- splattered sky, and there was more thunder. I yelled something I can't even remember, and the thunder roared louder than me, overwhelming my senses.

"Hey there, again." I lowered my head, putting my mask back on, before looking back at the same guy who had chatted me up, from the Festival. Then, his buddy appeared. They pulled out a camera, and aimed it at me. "Smile, girlie." The other one behind me commented, before the one in front of me, snapped a photo, and I started seeing blotches and rainbow polka-dots every where. Why the hell was I so dizzy all of a sudden?

"Mnh…" I collapsed to my knees on the ground, wondering why the hell I couldn't move. I tried as hard as I could to even move my arm, but it refused my brain's orders, and the one behind me came up and picked me up. They put me over their shoulder, the one with the camera, went behind the one holding me, right in front of me. They stashed the camera somewhere in their cloak, and pulled out a pink perfume bottle with a small cushion on a string. I had many of these types of perfume bottles. They held it a little ways away from my face, before squeezing the cushion once, giving me a single sprit of whatever was in the bottle. I tried to hold my breath, not wanting to breathe it in.

"She's resisting. Do something." They growled to the one holding me, and suddenly, a felt something on my ass, making me gasp in shock- and breathe in the next sprit of fluid. I coughed, having taken this down my wind pipe, before blinking a couple of times. "Better."

"G' Night, Girlie." The one holding me chirped. "Hey, can I feel her up when we get back to base?"

"Sure, whatever." The person holding me set me down, before picking me up again, but in his arms. I was so tired…They looked down at me, as my head rolled to lying against this person's chest.

"Hey, check it out, she's still awake!" They pointed out, as they began walking; the other one came to their side to see. "Hm…No, no, she's just trying to resist it." They informed the one holding me. "You're not going to die or anything, you're just going to take a quick nap." The informed one told me. It was hard to make out what he was saying, past 'anything', as everything became slowed to me. I closed my eyes, listening to the pounding of their heart. I really was defenseless, lying here in some enemies arms, listening to their heart beat. To make matters worse, I passed out just after the seventh 'thump', and just after a drop of water, had landed on my cheek. "Fuck, I think its about to rain, hard too…"


	3. Chapter 3 edited, Sepetember 5th, 2009

Little Darling

Chapter 3

Haruko woke up in a small room, lying on a bed with a thin mattress. Her vision was blurred, and she looked around the room at the tall, dark figures, that hung a circle around where she was. Black coats. Father had told her about black cloaks before- it was a group- what were they called again? Akatsuki? Why was she there in a room with a bunch of Akatsuki members? Wait- wasn't she running away? She sat up, wobbling, trying to get out- but all of them pushed her back down.

"Sorry, little girl, but you're not going anywhere in your condition." One of them said, and she looked up, seeing a light, her nose itching, before she sneezed a few times.

"Pein-Sama, the girl has a cold!" A childish voice exclaimed.

"Pein…" She muttered, turning her head to the side, wondering where she heard that name. "Mhmn…Pein is…Leader of…ngh…Akatsuki." She muttered sleepily.

"I think she's awake, and she's knows about us!" A deeper male's voice snapped.

"Hold on, let's see if she knows all of us." One said, a blur leaned in towards her, pulling her face to look at them. "Girl, if you don't list off as many members as you can think off, we'll kill you." They said and she closed her eyes.

"Mmm…Itachi Uchiha…"

"And what does Itachi look like?" they asked. "Describe them as best as you can, alright?" The childish-voice added, and she groaned.

"Black hair…grey eyes…red eyes. Sasori…red hair…grey eyes…stoic. Kisame Hoshigaki…blue skin…tiny pupils…gills…tall." She opened her eyes slightly. "Hidan…white hair…slicked back…purple eyes…half-dressed…sailor mouth. Kakuzu…dark brown leather skin…black around eyes…neon green iris…"

"Kisame, knock it off, un." A slightly more feminine voice said, and the person holding her face sighed. "She needs her rest, Yeah. Let her sleep, un."

"Alright, but even with this mask on, she's still really cute." They said, running their fingers through her hands, letting their hand caress the left side of her face, before the person kissed the forehead of her mask, all of them filing out.

"Don't worry! Tobi will bring you food when everyone's asleep!" Came the childish voice again, before their footsteps left, and a door was shut. She closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep. Around an hour and a half later, the door opened and closed. She opened her eyes, turning her head to the right.

"You're up, right? Can you see?" Someone asked.

"…My vision is a little blurry, but, it's common." She admitted, before she felt the thin mattress, dip under the stranger's weight and the bed frame creak and squeak in protest, as they climbed on top of her.

"Maybe if you took that mask off, you could see clearer-" They said, and she felt a slight pressure, on her mask, as they attempted to pull it off. She didn't know what happened then, but they withdrew, snarling, "You insolent wench! I'll teach you to hit me!" She tried to scoot back, but they wrapped an arm around her waist, pushed her mask up from the bottom, before they pressed their lips against hers in a rough and savage kiss. Along with that, some strange, warm thing entered her mouth, making her struggle as the oxygen was sucked from her lungs, and a strange liquid seeped past her lips, filling her mouth. She had no choice but to swallow it down, whatever it was.

"Hidan, you horny dog, get off of her!" Someone yelled, the stranger stopping and removing themselves from her. "I told you to give her the medicine Sasori-San made, and you're RAPING HER!"

"Shut the fuck up, Tobi, I wasn't raping her!" the person on top of her, snarled. "I was giving her the medicine by mouth, because she asked for it."

"That's a bad excuse, Hidan, and if Leader found out, you'll be in big trouble! Now get out!" The bed creaked and the stranger's presence left the room. She looked up and saw another person in a mask, standing next to the bedside. (A/N: Bed is in the back, left corner of the room, and so the only two possible places someone could be, is at the foot or the right side of the bed.) "I'm sorry about Hidan. Sometimes, all he thinks about is sex and killing." She said nothing, but listened to every word, and after a short silence she spoke.

"Y…You guys, don't get a lot of time to play around with girls. I understand." She said, pulling her mask back on, having pulled it down when Hidan had withdrawn. Out of all the stories her Father told her, she loved the ones about the Mysterious 'Akatsuki' the most, and what it was like to have the privilege to be in such an organization. She remembered every word her father said, that related to them, like a child memorizing their favorite book.

"In the Akatsuki, the money was tight, and we hardly got anything for the jobs we did. Even so, missions were important and sometimes took days on end. Why, with us constantly moving and never staying in one place for more than a month, there was never really any time to get to know girls, you see." Her father had once told her.

"I'm surprised you know so much about us. Can you sit up (Tobi is good boy)?" She struggled to a sitting position. "Here, drink this, ok? Then, you can lie back down." She nodded, pushing up her mask to drink what he offered to her, before handing the cup back to him, pulling her mask down, and lying back down. "You don't mind if I talk to you, do you? Tobi will be a good boy." She turned to look at him, nodding. "So…what's your name? My name is Tobi."

"…Haruko…" She said. "My Father told me, it's not like a ninja to give away information so easily, but, I guess its ok."

"What type of house does Haruko-Chan live in?"

"I live in many houses. Only one has windows, because Father doesn't like the sun too much, the others are underground." She told him, looked at the window, on the wall, about 10 feet above the bed.

"Haruko-Chan keeps looking at the window, do you not see through windows often?" Tobi asked.

"I don't go outside often. I'm always kept inside the house." Haruko admitted. "So…I love to look out windows. I just think…the sun makes everything so pretty." She said.

"...Does Haruko-Chan always wear her mask?" Tobi asked curiously, and she nodded. "The door's locked, and only one person is allowed on this floor at a time. So…if Tobi takes off his mask, will Haruko-Chan take off hers, just for a moment?" Underneath that mask, she blushed, but sat up, nodding. "Tobi will take of his first, ok? Don't tell anyone…" Tobi said, before reaching up. There was the sound of clicking, before they took off their mask, and Haruko blinked in surprise. He was handsome.

"Y-You're so handsome! Why would you ever wear a mask?!" Haruko asked, and Tobi chuckled, but only replying with a. 'your turn.' Haruko hesitated greatly, as she reached up for her own mask. Suddenly, her hands just- refused to work. "M…My arms won't move…"

"Can Tobi help?" He offered, and she turned her head to look at him, nodding, and he leaned in, taking the bottom of the mask between his index finger and the thumb of his left hand, and sliding the mask up-and-outwards, so that when he had fully pushed it up, the front of the mask gazed at the ceiling as the thing rested on her head. She blinked at him, blushing from how close he was. "Wow, Haruko-Chan it so pretty, she's cute too!" Tobi smirked, leaning further in, and kissing her cheek, before pulling the mask down, and replacing his own, withdrawing his hand from her mask. "Why don't you take your mask off while you're here?" She blushed.

"Why don't you take off yours too?" She asked, and Tobi wagged his finger.

"Nope, nope, nopity-nope. Only when Tobi is in his room, does Tobi keep his mask off." Tobi told her. "I'm going to go down stairs, and we're all going to decide on whose room you're going to stay in." Tobi took her hand in his. "I hope…Haruko-Chan stays in my room." Tobi said, before getting up, letting go of her hand, and running out of the room. "Tobi will come back and tell Haruko-Chan the results of the poll!" She blinked, but lay down on her back once more.

~Sound Village Base #3~

Orochimaru woke up, hearing what he thought were familiar footsteps, looking towards the bathroom, to see Kabuto. "Kabuto?" Kabuto looked his way questioningly. "Why are you in the bathroom?!"

"I'm putting more Band-Aids in your mirror cabinet." He said simple, putting the band-aid box in the cabinet, before closing it. "Why?" Orochimaru sat up and threw off the covers, leaving the room and going to Haruko's room. Maybe she was sleeping in? He opened the door, peeking in.

"Haru-Chan, its time to wake up, or else- HOLY SHIT!" He spoke, opening the door wider, to see that she wasn't there, Kabuto running to the aid. The bed was made, the pillows were unruffled, and none of her stuffed animals were on the floor. These were signs that she hadn't been in the room. Orochimaru grabbed Kabuto by the collar, and shoved him in front of him, into Haruko's room, still holding him by the collar. "She's not here!" Orochimaru snarled, shaking Kabuto violently. When the Sannin stopped, Kabuto simply suggested, that Sasuke might have taken her to his room, in the middle of the night. Orochimaru dropped Kabuto, resulting in the medic falling to the ground, and went over to Sasuke's room. "That must be it! Maybe she fell asleep in Sasuke-Kun's room, after all of the excitement yesterday!" He chuckled. "Oh, Sasuke-Kun is so sly!" With that, Orochimaru opened the door to Sasuke's room. Sasuke lay on his side in his bed. He turned over to look at Orochimaru.

"What do you want?" He demanded coldly.

"I just wanted to know if Sasuke-Kun is hiding Haru-Chan in here, because she's not in her room." Orochimaru said, chuckling. "I know she's in here, and I must say-"

"I haven't seen her since yesterday." Sasuke said bluntly, making Orochimaru go rigid.

"…She's not in her room and she's not in here…" A light bulb clicked in his head. "SHE RAN AWAY FROM HOME!" Orochimaru yelling hysterically, Kabuto trying to comfort him, Sasuke blinked, as Orochimaru turned and went to his room.

"Do you really think…She ran away?" Sasuke asked Kabuto, who pushed up his glasses.

"That might've well been the case. She may have gotten irritated at how she's been denied for going outside for the past couple months, and fled. There are a variety of reasons why she's not here." Kabuto explained, but looked at Sasuke seriously. "But, until she returns, we should search for her. You don't mind spending your time after training to look for her, do you?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Is there a note or anything?" Sasuke asked, Kabuto shaking his head. The Uchiha lowered his head in thought, trying to think of what would make her run away. Then, he remembered, asking for a kiss from her the night before, and she told him, 'Go fuck yourself, Uchiha'. Could that had been it? He was also bragging about saving her- but when did she NOT need saving? Sasuke sighed, wondering what the hell she had gotten herself into now.

~Elsewhere with Haruko~

Haruko laid still, as Tobi pulled down her mask, putting his hand to her forehead. "Haruko-Chan, your head's all warm. I think she's fine, Kakuzu." Tobi said, a larger, dark-skinned male, shoved Tobi away.

"Moron!" They snapped, putting the back of their hand against her head. "She's got a fever!" They exclaimed, as she lay there, looking at them, after pushing her mask back up.

"I…I'm fine." Haruko whispered, Tobi stroking her hair, as Kakuzu shoved a thermometer in her mouth, pulling it out after a minute, looking at it.

"102 degrees." He read, looking at her. "The best thing to do is make her take a cold shower. If her fever hasn't lowered afterwards, then we'll let her lie down in Tobi's room, since it's the coldest in the Base, to chill her body temperature. That will hopefully lower it." Kakuzu turned to Pein. "Pay up, I don't do this for free." Pein rolled his eyes and paid Kakuzu.

"Did you hear that, Haruko-Chan?" Tobi asked, and she nodded.

"I don't…have any extra underwear aside from what I'm wearing." She said, and Kakuzu looked at Pein.

"I'm not paying for her panties." He said bluntly, and Tobi chirped up.

"If it's ok with Haruko-Chan, I have an extra pair of boxers that she can wear, because they shrunk in the wash. Then, Tobi will take Haruko out for her underwear." Haruko nodded, and Tobi picked her up. "Kakuzu, this is your floor, mind if we use the bathroom here?"

"Hell yes, I mind. Take her to your own bathroom, since she's going to stay in your room afterwards." Kakuzu hissed, and Tobi carried her out of the door and to an elevator, the doors opening with a mechanic 'whoosh', before he entered and set her down, on her feet, as the doors closed.

"Pein, Konan, Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Meeting Room, Lobby, TOBI!" Tobi squealed childishly, pressing the 'T' Button. (A/N: to confuse intruders, there's an elevator with letters instead of numbers.) The elevator shook, before there was the sound of it going down the elevator cables. Haruko leaned against Tobi, losing her balance as the elevator moved, having never been in one before. Tobi caught her with a chuckle. "What your step, Haruko-Chan." He said. "We're going to my floor."

"…Floor?" She asked him, her mind in a daze.

"Everyone has their own floor, but we call them 'rooms'. You'll be staying in mine." Tobi said, reaching up, and taking off his mask, smiling at her. Haruko reached for hers, but couldn't move it. "Here, let Tobi get that for you." Tobi said, delicately, taking her mask off. Her face was flushed from the fever, and she was panting lightly. "Can Tobi call you Haru?" She nodded slightly, before Tobi cupped her cheek with a gloved hand. "Man, Haru really is burning up…" There was a 'DING!', and Haruko was pressed up against him even more, as the elevator screeched to an abrupt stop, as the doors of the elevator slid open. "Watch your step, Haru." Tobi warned, as she tripped on the elevator doorway. Tobi caught her, scooping her up in his arms, smiling at her. "Maybe I should carry you instead." Tobi said, turning to a button that had both a red and green side. The red said, 'Block Access', the green said, 'Allow access.' "Could Haru press the red button for me?" Tobi asked, and Haruko reached over and tapped the red button lightly, before the red button lit up. "Thank you." Tobi said, carrying her to a large bed, setting her down on it. "Tobi will go get the shower started for you, ok?" Haruko grabbed a part of his cloak, as he turned to leave, making him look back at her. "Yes?"

"Thank you…" She said, smiling weakly, Tobi turning to her, leaning down, brushing her hair from her bangs and kissing her on the forehead. "If…there's any way I can thank you…"

"You can call me by my first name." Tobi said, but his voice was deeper and no longer playful. She gave him a look, wondering what his real name was, when he told her, as if reading her mind, "Uchiha Madara."

"Ok, Mada-Kun." She said, closing her eyes, and he went to search his room for a chair. When he found one, he put it in the shower, before turning on the hot water, knowing it's take a couple minutes to get her out of her clothes and get her in the cold water. He went back over to her, getting on the bed, pulling her to a sitting position, and began untying the obi around her waist. "What are you…?"

"You need to take off your clothes to take a shower, I'm helping you." She pulled back, struggling against him weakly. "I'm not going to rape you or anything, Haru-Chan; I'm just helping you so your fever will go down." She looked away.

"I can take off my own clothes." She protested, and he released her, with a doubtful, 'show me'. Haruko reached up and continued untying the obi. Although with great difficulty, she got it off, before hunching over.

"May I help you NOW?" He asked, before leaning over her, taking off the outer, more flamboyant layer of her festive kimono, leaving her in the thinner, white layer.

"I…I've never showered with anyone before…" She admitted, still panting softly. "I'm scared." He closed his eyes half way.

"If you want, I'll turn around so you can change out of your underwear, and I'll just wash your back for you, and you can do the rest." He offered, and she nodded to this, making him get up and get her a towel to wrap herself in, before he went to the corner and covered his eyes childishly. "Ok, you can change now, my eyes are covered too." She slipped out of the under-layer of the dress kimono, letting it fall to the floor, as well as her underwear and her bra, before she wrapped herself up in the towel. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing her wrapped in a towel, before she sat down on the bed. Madara took off his Akatsuki cloak and his shirt, before walking over and picking her up, carrying her to the bathroom. He set her on her feet momentarily, to open the door to the shower, before carrying her in and setting her on the stool he had already placed in here for her. He stepped out; taking off his shoes and socks, and a head band that held his mask, his hair became wild and long, but still kept its jet-black color. He grabbed a sponge and put some soap on it, before adding some water and began scrubbing her back for her. He went lower and scrubbed her legs; all that weren't covered by the towel, and reached over to the knob for the water, turning it lower, to colder water, turning it lower and lower, as she became adjusted to the water. Madara cleaned her arms and then cleaned her upper legs, and she groaned softly, as the sponge came in contact with her thigh. He withdrew and looked away. "You think you can clean the rest yourself?" He asked, and Haruko nodded, "Then I'll go get some clothes ready for you." Madara told her, before going to his dresser to look for the small boxers, and get her a night shirt.

"I…I'm done, Mada-Kun." She said, and he set the clothes on the counter.

"Wash your hair with my shampoo for now, ok? The clothes are on the counter, so you can change when you're done." He told her, sitting on the bed, waiting for her to get finished. With in a couple minutes, the water was turned off, and she came out in the clothes he had set out for her. The nightshirt went down to a little above her knees, and she looked down, clutching the hem in her fists. "The boxers fit for now, right?" He asked, and she nodded. "Ok. Do you want to go shopping for under garments now?" She blushed and nodded.

"Thank you." She said quietly, as he handed her a pair of his pants, giving her something to wear in public, instead of just going in just his boxers and a night shirt.

"It'll look odd if you wear your mask. So, let's both go without, ok? You can wear it until we go outside though." He grinned, and she nodded, letting him take her hand, and lead her out of his room, putting his hair back up, and his mask back on, handing her own. She put it on, as she was pulled into the elevator, the doors closing, narrowly missing the pant-leg of his pants that she wore. He looked at her. "If Haru-Chan is confused about anything, just ask Tobi." She looked at him.

"Um…When do I call you 'Tobi' and when do I call you 'Mada-Kun'?" She asked, hesitating slightly.

"You call me 'Tobi', when we're not in my room, but in front of the others. 'Mada-Kun' is when we're in private. Ok?" She nodded. "I'm sorry, but, we're gonna stop by Kakuzu's room, so he can see if you're well enough to go outside, because all of this is a little rushed. Sorry." She nodded, as the elevator came to Kakuzu's floor. Haruko stood behind Tobi, not really knowing anything but the Ninja Basics (neither Kabuto nor her Father, had the time to teach her more) "Kakuzu-San, can you give our guest a check-up for temperature? I wanna take her shopping."

"As long as you use your own money and not the Organizations, I'm fine with it." The leather-skinned person said, as they sat at a desk, gesturing her over. "Come here." She went over hesitantly, but stood next to him. Kakuzu turned in his chair, to her, and attempted to push her mask up, but she jerked away. "I'm moving your mask to check your temperature." Kakuzu told her, Haruko looking at Tobi standing next to her, as he took off his mask, but held it so that it guarded his face from Kakuzu, he smiled at her.

"It's just for your temperature to see if you can go outside." Tobi said, and she nodded, reaching up and pushing it up herself gingerly. Kakuzu blinked in surprise.

"Wow…You're hot." He said simply, before Tobi yelled, 'Kakuzu!' and he snapped out of it. "Right, check up." He reminded himself, and she closed her eyes, opening her mouth, leaning forward, a hand on the bed's edge to steady herself.

"I…I'm ready." She said, and Kakuzu blushed faintly.

"You're so sexy." He muttered, and Tobi glared at him. "Oh, yeah." Kakuzu put a thermometer in her mouth, and put his hand on her forehead. He nodded, taking the thermometer out and checking it. "99 degrees. Your fever's gone down drastically, so, I guess you can go outside." He said, and she pulled her mask back down, returning to Tobi's side.

"Thank you, Kakuzu-San." She waved, before the two left. Kakuzu sat there, wondering what the hell he had just seen.

-Lingerie store-

"I'll wait out here." Tobi said, the mask on the side of his head once again, Haruko's on her hip.

"Why don't you come in?" She asked innocently, and he chuckled, shaking his head. "But what am I supposed to get?!"

"Underwear for Haru-Chan." Tobi replied simply. "Doesn't Haru-Chan go out to get underwear?" She shook her head. "What? You never went showing for these things?"

"No. If one of my bras had gotten too small, Father went out and got me new ones. If they didn't fit, then he got bigger or smaller ones for me." She told Tobi, who blinked. He sighed, blushing faintly.

"Ok, I guess I'll come help you look." He said, entering the store with her, and she saw a cute, black and pink polka dot bra and matching panties. "That's cute." She looked at him, before going to a saleswoman.

"I- um- don't know my bra size or panty size. Can you help me?" She asked, and the woman nodded, leading her to a changing booth. She came back out, smiling, looking for whatever size she was in undies and panties, pointing to a cute one with a little bow on it. "Do you like this one?" Madara gave her a thumb up, and so, the shopping spree began.

(2 hours later, 10 pm)

Haruko was completely winded, asleep on his back, as he piggy-backed her back to the Base, carrying the bags from the shopping trip, having also bought her some clothes. Madara got into the elevator, and pressed the button for his room, the doors closing with a mechanical whine. He exited when it came to his floor, carrying her to the bed and setting her down, before setting her bags in his closet. Madara took off her mask from her hip, set it on the table, before he picked her up and pulled back the bed sheets, laying her down, before tucking her in and sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked at her, putting his hand on her head, her fever had increased by a degree or two, but it wasn't as warm as before. He leaned down, staring at her, as she slept. She looked so peaceful…

Madara pressed his lips against hers, holding the kiss for a sort while, before withdrawing. She opened her eyes and looked at him, and he looked back at her, before leaning down once more, and kissing her again, but she pushed him away. "…There's someone else on your mind?" He asked, and she shook her head, pulling up the covers to hide her face.

"I…haven't done this before…" She admitted bashfully, and he leaned down, holding her face between his hands.

"Well, I'll teach you so you can return back to whoever you like, and teach them." Madara said. "I'm going to bed." Madara said, getting up, and going over to a couch, on the other side of the rom. He grabbed a folded up blanket, and a pillow form his own bed, and set up for bed on the couch, placing the pillow against one of the couch arms, and lying down, covering himself with the blanket. "Good night." Haruko sat there, before gulping and lying down. She hadn't slept alone before. She always hugged a large stuffed animal to get to bed, or sometimes, she's sleep in her Father's room with him. Haruko slipped out of the bed and went over to Madara, who lay on the couch. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I…um…" She looked down, fidgeting with her fingers. "I- have troubles sleeping alone-" she mumbled sheepishly, and Madara sat up.

"I see." He said, standing up, and looking at her. "You can sleep in my boxers and shirt for tonight, since I got you clothes today, tomorrow, we'll go shopping again for more things like shampoo and stuff, ok? I'm going to get changed for bed as well." He informed her, and she nodded, watching him walk away, before fumbling with the button of the pants he had given her, finding it quite the challenge to unbutton. Her Father dressed her in kimonos and dresses, but pants? Out of the question. Sasuke wore them- so did her father and Kabuto, and every other male in the Bases, but not her. Other girls wore them too, but since she had no experience with them, she couldn't get them off, without pushing them down, but they perfectly hugged her hips, and it was more challenging that she could believe. "What's wrong?" Madara asked, and she looked up at him, as he stood there, in a night shirt of his own, and pajama pants. "Do you need some help?" He asked, and she frowned slightly, but nodded, and he got on one knee, and unbuttoned the pants easily. What the hell? "I'm guessing you don't wear pants often, huh?"

"Father dressed me in Kimonos and dresses, sometimes the occasional skirt." She answered, and he nodded, going over to the bed, pulling back the covers, letting her crawl in first, before joining her, pulling her to him in a hug, covering them both with the sheets with his free hand, before laying his chin on the top of her head, closing his eyes and she blushed faintly.

"What's wrong?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"Nothing…" Haruko said, not sure whether to hug back, or snuggle up to him like she did to her Father, when she had night terrors.

"Tell me more about you. What did you do to occupy yourself?" He asked, not opening his eyes, and she nodded.

"I had coloring books. Sometimes, Father would train me when he had the time…but, he never really had time. He's too busy training his apprentice to train me anymore. Sometimes, I help make medicine. I've been trying to learn how to cook, recently…" Madara gave a 'Hm', as she grew tired, and closed her eyes sleepily. "Sometimes…suke…plays with me…" She mumbled, dozing off, before falling deeper and deeper into sleep.

(Haruko's Mind)

She floated in space, arms and legs spread out, as she did, nothing but inky, black nothingness around her. 'Where am I?' She thought, before there was a bright, shining light, and a girl appeared. She wore a sunset yukuta, and smiled at Haruko, a pair of fox ears on her head, and 9, orange tails, flickering around her.

"Hello, my dear." They said gently.

'Who are you?' Haruko thought, her thoughts, echoing in the darkness, the woman smiling.

"My name is Butania." She said kindly, and opened her hand, a ball of yarn, in her palm. It was black, but with silver and gold, embedded in its strings, that sparkled and glistened in the light. She tossed it up in the air, catching it, and tossing it back up, grinning at Haruko. "My darling, have you ever desired, to not hide behind others? To defeat an enemy of your own power, and not let a knight-in-shining-armor do it for you?" She asked, and Haruko nodded. "Well, I'm here to make a deal with you."

'…What type of deal?' Haruko asked questioningly, as Butania reached forward, and caressed her cheek.

"Give me your eyes- and I will give you my power."

'…my eyes?' Butania looked at her affectionately, stroking her cheek with her thumb.

"Do you know- why you've covered your face your entire life?" Butania asked, and she shook her head. "Your eyes have the ability to capture any man's heart." She told Haruko, who just stared at her. "In return for the curse, placed upon your eyes, I will give you my power. Accept to be my concubine, and you shall have unwavering strength." Haruko blinked, before closing her eyes.

"…"

She was silent, as the darkness, came over her in waves, and engulfed her. She tilted her arms, so her palms were upwards, and accepted the darkness, that pulled her down into its protective embrace. Sch a embrace that lacked the warmth of live arms, instead, erased her unease and unrest, and she drifted peacefully, in its deep waters, taking the color of 'blue', and the form of 'water', as she sunk to the 'bottom' gently. She opened her eyes. 'Blue'? 'Water'? 'Bottom'? Did they even really HAVE a meaning in the world? Maybe- she saw a large, eel, its scales crimson, but when the light hit its majestic body, rainbows danced on its skin. Pretty...It wrapped around her, and opened its mouth, revealing sharp, sharp teeth, before closing its mouth, tilting its head, looking into her eyes with a single large black one. Its gill rippled, releasing oxygen, before it swam deep into the water, its tail wrapped around her. Is this what the ocean was like? Friendly eels and - was that a fish person? That would be wonderful if it were- although, she had never been to the Ocean.

How she wanted to go...


	4. Note

Little Darling

(Note)

It may be confusing, 4 the 4th chapter, so make sure you re-read the 3rd chapter, because I've updated that chapter. hope you don't get lost. Thank you for reading!

~Ryu-Chan


	5. Chapter 4

Little Darling

Chapter 4

She sat there, swirling the wine around in the wine glass in her hand. "Mistress Butania." She glanced away from the glass, looking at a Tiger Demon she kept around for her own entertainment. "What are you planning on doing…with this child?" They asked, and she snorted, looking at the glass one more, the deep, red liquid, swirling around graciously, within the limits of its glass walls.

"I want her as my own, that's all." She said simply. "I will- sever all her ties from the Human World, and she will live here, with me, in the Divine Court." Butania said, serious. (A/N: Divine Court: Where all the Gods and Goddesses reside in their own places. Usually an area in the Human world, separated from it by undetectable magic.) "Tell me- what have you learned about her?"

"Well, it seems that her current Guardian is very interesting- he's made sure there is nothing about her in any reports and she doesn't seem to have a birth certificate. But- we will have the Time Wizards look through the evens of the past 16 years, which have any relevance to her." The Tiger Demon said, and Butania nodded. "By the way- she's currently under the Care of Orochimaru." Butania's eyes widened for a moment, before she chuckled, and they exhibited a sly look.

"My, my, this will get interesting faster than I expected. Good Work." Butania complimented him, as he bowed. "I bet- that I could obtain her- in 7 days."

"7 days, Mistress?" They asked, and she looked at him.

"4 to try and get back to the life she once had, 2 to start shying away and isolating herself, and on the last day, I will be her savior." Butania explained, looking at the wine. "I…really like this girl, and I don't want anyone else. My kingdom, my servants, and the only I desire most- that is all I need before I can completely cut myself off from the meddling affairs of those pesky Humans." The Tiger Demon bowed, and she looked at the floor. "There won't be any unnecessary bloodshed and if she isn't given up, then-" She poured the wine from her glass, onto the floor beside the throne she sat in, Demon grinning, and Butania carelessly chucked the glass at the floor, and it shattered. She only sighed. "On second thought- can I REALLY wait 7 days?"

"I shall get the Gazing Water for you, Mistress." The Demon said, Butania's fox ears perking in excitement. He returned with a long-neck bottle with a purple liquid in it. He poured the water into a large basin, in the center of the room, withdrawing with a bow, at the sound of her clicking heels on the floor. She went to the basin, putting her hands on the edge of it, looking into the liquid. "Show me the Festival in the Village Hidden in the Grass." She said, and the water rippled, before turning clear, and revealing the festival to her.

_"Let's see what happens."_

I looked around the festival, my mask on. Mada-Kun wasn't wearing his. "T-Thank you for the yukuta, Tobi-Kun." I said, and he nodded, his hands in the sleeves of his own yukuta, that was black and had red stars all over it, instead of clouds, and a matching maroon obi. He scratched the back of his neck.I think h looked really handsome. Ten thoudsand times better than Sasuke…wait- why was I thinking of HIM at a time like THIS?! (A/N: She called him 'Tobi-Kun' because 'madara' or 'mada-kun' is for when they're in private.)

"It's alright. You're feeling fine, right?" I looked at him oddly, tilting my head to the side. What the hell was he talking about? "Last night, you were sweating." My face flushed out of embarrassment. How could I?!

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for being concerned!" He nodded, and offered his hand to me. I put my hand in his, trusting him, and he interlaced his fingers with my own. His large hands were so much bigger than mine…but they were just irresistibly warm.

"Now, what do you want to do first?"He asked me kindly, and I shrugged. "Don't know? Well, how about, we just look around and if we see something, we just stop and check it out?" I nodded, blushing. Holding hands. He was holding my hand…Madara looked at me. My chest hurt. "Something wrong?" I jolted, shaking my head. "Is holding hands too awkward for you?" He asked, promptly parting our hands, but I hugged his arm. I didn't want to get lost again.

"I-It's ok. I don't want to get lost…" I murmured, and he blinked, but smiled, slipping his hand into mine once more, making me blush faintly.

"I won't pressure you, but, where you live- is there someone you like there?" I blushed, and lowered my head. I thought I had one liked Kabuto-Kun, but- that was before. I liked Madara-san, but, I was silent anyways. "I see. I hope they like you back." I blinked, looking at him, as we continued walking through the festival, but, he looked straight-forward. "Hey, look! You want some cotton candy, Haruko?" I nodded, and he pulled me over to the stand, getting one for himself and me. I pushed up my mask, and let it rest on the side of my head. "Its cotton candy." I know its cotton candy- it looks fluffy, like clouds- taste like sugar. Sasuke had gone to get it before I was chased by Hidan and Kakuzu. If hadn't have happened…would I ever have met Mada-Kun? Mada-kun leaned down, making me wonder what he was doing as me muttered, "You have some cotton candy, right here." He said, before kissing the corner of my mouth, licking it, making me shiver, and he withdrew. "Better." I blushed and he looked away at something else, making me glad he didn't notice. He ate some of his own cotton candy, and finished it quickly, tossing the stick into a trash can, on the other side of the street, over people, and I awed as he made it.

"That was so cool!" I exclaimed, and he looked at me. "I wish I could do that too! But I'm too afraid of hitting someone." I said, going shy, and looking down. Suddenly, He turned to the left, dragging me behind. I was confused. "Tobi-San?" I asked, and he pulled me behind a corner, into a back alley, out of the festival and the sights of others, away from the colorful lanterns. A dead end alley? He stopped when my back was against the farthest wall, a wall on either side of him, so that the only way out, was getting around him, or if someone came down the alley. I looked up at him in confusion. "Tobi-San?" I asked once more. Maybe he didn't feel well? Maybe he wasn't good with bright lights? Indeed, he kissed me.

"Say my name?" He asked, and I blinked. "Mada-Kun?" I responded, and he kissed me again, his right hand, holding my left cheek. "Again." He murmured, and I repeated his name, before gasping in surprise, as he kissed my neck, making me blush, and I trembled when he kissed my collar bone. "M-Mada-Kun!" It wasn't that I disliked how he kissed me, or how for some odd reason, my entire body got hot when he touched me. But what if someone saw? "M-Mada-Kun, what is someone sees?" I asked, blushing. If this went too far- I only wanted it in privacy, not where someone could see us. I trembled once more, as he slid his tongue up my neck.

"Ok, I'll loosen my Obi so that my yukuta gives you a bit more coverage. Besides, I'm twice your size anyways. Is that acceptable for just kissing?" He asked, and I nodded, his left hand fumbled with his obi nimbly, and loosened it, as well as his yukuta, making it expand a bit more. He whispered something in my ear, making me blush even more, before he kissed me, and slipped hin tongue in as well. I whimpered softly. Suddenly, I heard something that I wish I had never heard.

"Haruko?"

I jolted, and shrunk, Mada-Kun looked back, as I shivered. It was him! I was Sasuke, who was just several feet behind Madara. He looked back at Sasuke, and glared. I hid. It was stupid of me to do, but- maybe, he could just walk away and say, 'oh, I've got the wrong person, sorry!' and just leave us alone. But, luck was not on my side, as Sasuke ask Madara, "Who the fuck, are you?" Madara looked back at me, and I looked at him sadly, shaking my head, mouthing 'no'. He was going to send me home. Back to clingy Sasuke, loyal Kabuto-Kun, and never-to-busy-for-me Father. Madara stood up, readjusting his Yukuta, and retying his obi properly.

"I've been watching over this little girl. She collapsed in the rain, you know? Had a bad fever. I took her to my house and healed her up, then she mentioned she lived near the Grass Village, so, I brought her- just in case someone from her household came looking for her." Madara explained expertly, turning halfway, to Sasuke, as I pulled down my mask in embarrassment. "Who are you?"

"I'm her boyfriend." Sasuke said promptly, pissing me off. That asshole! I'd rather kill myself than be his girlfriend! Madara looked at me, and I shook my head. Suddenly, Father appeared out of the Shadows behind Sasuke. Even worse!

"Thank you for taking such good care of my Haruko." Father said, as I ran over to him. I hugged him, naturally. I looked back at Mada-Kun, who just stood there, a look on his face as if he was lost. "Can I go thank him?" I asked Father, who nodded, and released me, and I returned to Madara, hugging him.

"Don't tell anyone, ok?" Mada-kun looked at me, sighing, but nodded, turning his back to them, pushing up my mask, and stealing another deep kiss, Sasuke pointing to him accusingly, as we parted and I pushed my mask back down quickly.

"Stop it!" Sasuke snarled. "Get your hands off Haruko!" Sasuke looked at Father to back him up, but Father was in his own world. "Oh, Haru-Chan has a new boyfriend? Oh, he's very handsome, Haru-Chan! I approve." Madara went over to Father- and punched him in the stomach, making me gasp.

"Leak out any more information about the Akatsuki, I'll kill you." Mada-Kun said seriously, before Sasuke grabbed my hand, and Madara waved good bye, as we vanished.

(Sound Base #3)

When he got back home, I kicked Sasuke in between his legs. "You're such an asshole!" Father shuddered, and I kept kicking. "I hate you so much, Sasuke! Hate you, hate you, and hate you! I hope you die soon! I'm going to spit on your grave you jerk!"I screamed, before Father grabbed my arm, and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so glad Sasuke found you, Haruko. I was so worried." I pushed him off. "Haruko?" I kicked Sasuke again, before going to my room and locking myself in. My head hurt, and I clutched it, my vision going blurry.

**_"I hate Sasuke... If only I could kill Sasuke... If Sasuke were dead...If only…if only he's just VANISH from existence…Gone…I want him GONE! I want Mada-Kun…Mada-Kun..."_**

I looked around, confused. Suddenly, a large, black creature appeared. Eyes that glowed like coals, put were yellow.

**_"We love Mada-Kun. We hate Sasuke. Make him go away… make him disappear… make him pay… pain, pain…"_** It said, going to the wall, using black claws to climb up the wall, to the air conditioning vent. **_"We will make him vanish…it's what Haruko wants…we make all good…kill Sasuke, make him suffer."_**

I stared in horror at it, as it vanished into the vent. All my thoughts of hatred, its chant, and it stopped chanting as it vanished from my view. "W-What the hell is that thing?!"

"It's called a Mini-Boogeyman." I turned around, and Butania was sitting next to me. "It's the embodiment of all your hatred. It only goes away if you remember a good memory, of the person that your hate is directed to." She informed me. "Better hurry, they kill quickly!"

"I have no good memories of Sasugay!!" I panicked, and then I stopped. "Oh- wait- there was the time he played ball with me-" There was a shrill screech, and Butania blinked, before hugging my head into her exposed chest.

"Oh my god, that was wonderful for a first timer!" Butania said. "What did that Sasuke boy do to you anyways?" She asked, and I blushed. "He ruined something for you, didn't he? Typical Uchiha behavior! Want me to go beat him up for you?"She offered, and I shook my head. "Aww! Boo-hoo! Well, I just came to give you a heads up, bye-bye!" She chirped, before vanishing. I sat there. That…was weird. Suddenly, a picture of Sasuke ruining my special moment, flashed into my mind, and I pouted. Geez, he made me want vomit! I lay down, remembering the comfort of my own bed; unconsciously, suspecting warmth- but there was nothing but the crisp and refreshing coldness of my lonely sheets. I grabbed my eye mask, pulling it on, before grabbing an animal from my bed headboard, and hugging it, before closing my eyes.

-Later-

Sasuke opened the door to her room, having gotten the key to her room from Kabuto. He shut the door behind him, and went over to her bed, where she was lying down, her heart pulse had slowed slightly, meaning she was calm or, at best, asleep. She had rolled onto her back in her sleep, her stuffed animal, on the ground beside her bed. He got onto the bed, towering over her, as she slept peacefully. Everything- he had seen everything. He had made eye contact with the guy she was with- opened his mouth to call her, but, he dragged her to that alley and started kissing her- he'd seen all of it. The guy knew he was there, even! Sasuke leaned down, gently cupping her chin, "Look here." He murmured, turning her head to him, tilting it up slightly, and gently brushing his lips against hers. She gave a soft moan, as he slipped his tongue into her mouth

"Mmn- Mada-Kun-" She muttered sleepily, he withdrew, confused. Why? Why didn't she like him? An angel, appeared on his shoulder, and he looked at it.

_"She doesn't like you because you're a DOUGHE BAG!"_ It hollered, before he grabbed it, and crushed it in his hands, making it vanish. Sasuke, lay next to her, and pulled her against him, snuggling with her. He shuddered, when she rolled towards him and hugged his neck, still asleep, and she ;aid her head against his chest, as her laid on his side. He rolled onto his back and she came with, not seeming to be awake, but, still slept peacefully.

"…" No matter, at least she had calmed down…thank god he was wearing a cup today. Sasuke exhaled and took a deep breath. That guy- his scent was all over her. It lingered on her clothes, was absorbed within her hair, and cling like a junkie to her skin. And yet, despite his constant mental strain, she just slept soundly? "…Tch." Was all he said, before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

&% Next Day %&

"Haruko, what's wrong?" Father asked me, as I blinked. "EH?!" Kabuto-San dragged me into the bathroom, and shoved me in front of the mirror, so I could see what the hell Father was talking about. I looked- like the Living Dead. I smelled my night shirt.

"God-damn it, I smell like Sasuke!" I snarled angrily, the smell of wet dog, on my clothes. Ironic enough, he did seemingly follow me around like a fucking puppy.

"Kabuto, you're dismissed." Kabuto left the room, shutting the door behind him. Father patted the seat next to him, and I went over there and sat down. "I'm sorry I don't have much time for you, Haruko. That's why you left and got lost, right?"

"Father, I ran away because of Sasuke bragging about how he saved me." I corrected him, and he blinked.

"Oh- well, try not to do it again, ok? I was really worried about you, Haruko." Father said, putting his hand on my head. "It's ok to explore while I'm here, but, at least take someone with you, so you know the way back home." He patted me on the head, and I frowned, nodding. "Kabuto gave me some medicine that makes me drowsy, so, I'm going to nap. You may join me if you like, but if you feel awkward sleeping with your father, then sleep with Sasuke (or something)." Father said, before lying back on the large amount of pillows he had accumulated into a single heap for his back, and just completely passed out. I don't think anyone fell asleep faster than Father- when he was on meds. I laid down next to him, and took a nap too- for 5 minutes. Then again, when I sleep, all my problems fill into my skull and it's a blessing I ever GET to sleep. Or have dreams, even. Kabuto came in and raised an eye brow.

"Good, looks like he finally went to sleep." Kabuto said with a sigh of relief, making her look at him. "Ah, you don't know. Orochimaru-Sama, has not gotten any sleep, since he found out you had left the Base. I've offered him sleeping pills, but, he just steps on them. " Father- hadn't slept since he found out I ran away? I looked at him, passed out for dead, on his pillows. Wow. Then, I remembered that I wanted to get a check up from Kabuto-San, after the cold I had at the Aka-Hotel (A/N:Abbreviation for 'Akatsuki Hotel', what she calls the Akatsuki base she visited, for how each member has a floor.)

"Kabuto-San, please, give me a check up!" I declared, and he raised an eyebrow, looking at me. He chuckled, pushing up his glasses.

"Why so sudden, Haruko? You've been in good health-"

"No, I have not! I have a weak immune system, because I have not been outside, often enough, to build it up, and I got a terrible fever while I was staying with my friend!" I wanted to say 'Madara' but, I didn't. Kabuto blinked, but, nodded, I suppose I gave him enough reason to give me a check-up. I followed him to his room, and sat on his bed. There were nothing but shelves and shelves of bottles with labels and different things in them. I opened my mouth, and he checked my throat- my temperature- and took me to another room, where I was hooked up to a machine, so he could further check me.

In this same room- I had a friend names Kimimaro. He was always very sickly, but, he played with me- and so did the 5 others Father liked best- the played with me too. I used to let Kimimaro hold my hand when Kabuto did painful experiments on him. But- for some reason- they all vanished one day and never came back. "Kabuto-San?" I asked, and he looked at me. "When can I go see my friend?"

"Ugh- ask your Father, because I'm not taking you." Kabuto groaned, pushing up his glasses, before typing away on the machine keyboard. "Take a deep breath, and exhale." I did so. "Good. It seems the fever built up your immune system a little better, but, going outside is a more efficient way to do- What the hell?" I turned my head to the left, looking at the screen. There was a rough outline of my body- and from the middle of it, something black, expanded, and consumed my body on the screen. I looked down, and froze, as a black arm, jetted out from my stomach. It swiped the cords that were attached to me, and stabbed the screen, before vanishing, leaving the room in darkness. "Haruko-I think you'd better go to Orochimaru-Sama." Kabuto said, and I got up and left. Was he mad? What was going on with my body? I stopped in the middle of the hall way, looking at my palm. I wanted- to see that arm do something- The strange, deathly skinny black arm, appeared once more I heard a soft hissing sound in my head, and it shot out and snuffed out the nearest candle. I wondered if I could hear me- and it gave me a thumb up. I blinked, and rubbed my eyes, the arm had vanished in my blink, and I wondered if I was dreaming, before going to Father's room.

(A/N: imagine the arm from the 'venomocity' commercials- that's the one. If you haven't seen the commercial with the arm coming out of the kid's neck and passing him a cigarette, then if you've played the game _The Darkness_ for the Xbox 360, imagine that arm that busts out street lights.).

"Father, I want to see Saku-Chan!" Father glared at me icily, a vein appearing on his head.

"You want to WHAT?!" I shuddered. "Right after I wake up, too." Father sighed, sitting down. "Ask Kabuto-Kun." Typical.

"I did, he said to talk to you." I reported, and Father groaned.

"Of course."Father said. "I don't like you going to see your friend, Haru-Chan. You know how much of a hassle it is just to get you in."

"But, I also have to deliver Sasuke's Mail." I pointed out. You see, even though he wasn't allowed in the village, Sasuke wrote letters to his friend, Naruto, in Konaha. I, delivered these letters, and took the letters from Naruto, and delivered them to Sasuke. "It's been 3 months since 'mail day', Father. Don't you want him (ugh) happy?"

"He's happy enough with you, Haru-Chan; he doesn't need the Nine-Tails Brat for comfort."

"I refuse to give Sasuke any type of support, so, he might as well rely on Naruto-Kun."

"Alright, alright, you win, Haru-Chan. I'll assign Sasuke to escort you there, and you can do your errands, and He'll escort you back." I nodded. Damn it! Father always grouped me with Sasuke!

"Um- I-I'm old enough to walk there alone, right? I know the way. I don't want to disturb Sasuke." I said. Maybe- I could get out of it somehow. "Besides, I'm sure he was worried too. Now that he knows I'm safe, he should rest, right?" Father blinked.

"You're so considerate, Haru-Chan, but you're not walking alone." CRAP! "Well- I'll let you walk there alone, but Sasuke will walk you home. You can leave today, if you wish." SCORE! I hugged him.

"Thank you!" I said. "I'll pack an overnight bag, and leave immediately." I declared, and he nodded, and I went to my room and started packing a lap bag. I get to see Saku-Chan! By the way, her real name is Sakura Haruno, and I met her when I was wondering the base and found her in one of the rooms. She's just so- pretty! She may not be big in the chest, but her smile is pretty and so is her hair! (Has a girl crush)

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" I looked back to see Sasuke, standing in the doorway. "Well? You're packing up to go back to that guy you were with, right?" Was he talking about me running away- to see Mada-Kun? Yes, Sasuke, I'm going to leave' is what I'd so say. If I knew where Mada-Kun lived. But I passed out and woke up there, so, I wouldn't know.

"I'm- going to get your mail." I said, and he blinked.

"Oh, well, come to my room so I can give you the letters." I nodded, and put the lap bag on, grabbing my jacket. It was cold outside, so, my fur-rimmed jacket would be good. I went into his room, and he handed me a package of white enveloped letters. I took them and put them in my bag. "Take an umbrella; I heard it was going to rain."

"Your weather forecasting it always bad, so no, I won't take one." I retorted, and he grabbed the front of my shirt, and pulled me into a kiss. JERK! He was roughly shoved away from me, and I was happy, no matter what shoved him off. "Stop doing that! If you want some ass, go to a brothel!" I snarled hatefully, before turning and leaving Sasuke in his room. For some odd reason, all the candles in the hallway snuffed out, but who cares? I knew my way out of the base. I went outside- it was dark- but it wasn't night time. There were just clouds in the sky. I walked out of the forest that the base entrance was in, and straight to the road, and followed it to the north.

"Little girl, where are you going?" I looked back and saw a man with a horse-drawn cart of hay. He was probably in his 50's at best, but, he smiled at me. "Are you on your Way to Konoha?" I nodded. "Well, then, hope on in the back, so am I!"I smiled and threw my stuff in the back, before hopping on, and he whipped the reins for the horse. "Come on, Nellie, let's go now." The Horse neighed, and we started moving. I relaxed in the hay. I should really get outside more.

O O O

I sighed, knocking on the door to Naruto's apartment. I twisted the handle- open- like always. I walked right on I, and shut the door behind me. "Naruto-Kun, it's Haruko, I came with your lette-" I stopped mid-sentence, and blinked, finding TWO people in his bed. Naruto, and some other guy. What the hell? "Geez, Naruto-Kun, lock the door next time." I muttered, Naruto sitting u, and ruffling his hair.

"Haruko?" I nodded, opening my pack and pulling out the letters, showing them off. "AH! Letters!" He exclaimed, reaching for them, but I side stepped, and let him fall on the floor.

"Put some pants on, and I'll give them to you. As always, burn after reading and keep them on you at all times, alright? I don't want to get jumped for doing this on the way home." I said, and he nodded, leaving the room, coming back in a pair of black pants, and I handed the letters to him. "Aside from that, how are you?"

"Um- uh- Good-" Naruto said, glancing at whoever the hell was in his bed. I could care less. "H-How are you? (Get out of here!)" I thought about it. How was I? I could make creatures out of my thoughts, and could do anything by just thinking about it, and my body had just recently blown up Kabuto-San's machine. My life had become so hectic, and how did I respond? I smiled and said,

"I-um- have a crush on someone I think…" Naruto opened his mouth in an 'o' and blushed.

"Haruko-Chan, I'm so happy for you!" He exclaimed and hugged me. "What's his name? Is he nice? I want to meet him before you date him or anything!" Naruto said and I smiled, nodding. "Your dad still wants you to marry Sasuke?" I groaned and he frowned. "Even though he's your dad, and I still think that he should give you a little more freedom."

"I agree, but, he had a right to worry and stuff, you know? Well, I'm going to go see Saku-Chan and chat a bit with her." I said, and left, Naruto stopped me. "What's wrong?"

"Here, I got a souvenir for you from the Rock Village, when I went on a mission there…" He said, offering me a little keychain. I frowned. "I-I know you don't like people getting stuff for you, but, you know- It's really small and I didn't pay much for it…" I sighed, not liking how people spend money on me like I'm some type of Cabaret Girl. I took the keychain and put it on my bag, as a way of accepting it. "Ah! You like it?! I'm so happy!"

"Stop buying me stuff, Naruto-Kun, it looks like it's made out of sterling silver!"I examined it- it could be white gold, because it was so light…

"Sorry, but, I like getting souvenirs for you, since you're not allowed out much." He smiled, as I blinked and looked at him in curiosity. "I want to take you around the world and show you all the places I've been one day."

"Spoken like a true PLAYBOY." I said harshly, making him jolt. "I'm going to leave. Thank you for the gift, Naruto-Kun. Oh, by the way, where are your letters?" He opened up a kitchen drawer and handed them to me. "Thank you." I took them and put them in my bag. "I'm off." Naruto nodded, and I left. He was so sweet. I looked at the keychain. "Poor thing. The horrid things you must have gone through, to reach my hands…" I muttered. "Don't worry- I'll cherish you dearly."

Everything- no matter what it is, must come from a faraway place- go through horrendous things- to reach someone's hands. It's a shame, if it's not cherished and loved, because then, it would all have been for absolutely NOTHING.

I sighed at my own epiphany, and continued walking to Sakura-Chan's house. Misery-

**_"No matter where, Haruko-Chan goes, WE, will love her unconditionally."_**

She blinked, not hearing anything. But it seemed- as if the voice, was speaking in her head.

**_"WE will do this because WE love, Haruko. Even if she does not love US, WE will always love her. WE are not good with the outside world, but, neither is Haruko. That's why- We should stay with her, and see everything-together." _**

She saw an image of a boy about her age, sitting on air, legs crossed, wearing a formal tuxedo. He looked up, grinning, his black hair, matching his suit, unlike his mix-matched eyes. One was red and the other purple.

**_"WE will cherish Haruko, because we love Haruko. But, will Haruko cherish US, as well?"_**


	6. Chapter 5

Little Darling

Chapter 5

~Tame the Blazing Fire! Hot as Lava, soft as cotton!~

Sakura-Chan stood there, looking at me wearily. "Are you sure about this, Haruko?" I nodded excitedly. After some discussion, I had begged her to train with me- something I have never done before, because of my slim skills, in the ninja arts, and my little confidence in winning. Even though, I didn't know what was going on with my body- Father said that understanding is best done with hands on experimentation. He was probably referring to his experiments though…

_**Haruko is fighting? WE will also fight! Summon US at your whim.**_

I, will give it a shot! I wondered if I needed some type of symbol or something-

_**Cross your arms over your chest, and say what you desire US to do. We leave OUR strings, in Haruko's hands.**_

I crossed my hands over my chest, "Come on, Sakura-Chan, and don't hold back, ok?" I smiled, and she nodded, rushing at me. "Vanish." My body swayed, and I appeared behind Sakura. She stopped, and whipped around. "Um-" My mind went black, as she attempted to punch me, but a hand appeared, and grabbed her fists, holding them, the black arms struggling against Sakura's hands, before tossing her into the air, and vanishing. Sakura-Chan landed on her feet, and looked at me.

"What was that- thing?!" Sakura asked, and I blinked. I- didn't know myself, but then, I remembered Butania- How she offered me that thread of hers.

"Um- It's- a gift I got some someone." I answered, unsure. "I'm testing it out-" Sakura gave me an odd look. "You don't want to train anymore, huh? Ok-" Suddenly, blades appeared, and swiped at a red blur, before it bounced back. Sakura stood there, two rips in her clothes.

"It's an amazing gift- I'm going to try and hit you, ok?" I nodded, and she vanished, and suddenly, the ground shook, and a large black flower, shot up from the ground, and closed around me. I heard the sound of kunai attacks, on the outside of the closed bud, but nothing got through, aside from a sliver of light here and there. She tried to pry it apart, before there was silence, and the bud retreated back into the ground. I sat there, the ground sealing back up, and Sakura there, panting, her clothes in tatters. "That was one of the best work outs I've ever had. Haruko, where did you get that gift?"

"Um- It was an artifact…" I lied, and she looked disappointed. "I'm sorry, I can't really say." Sakura nodded, as I stand up.

_**WE won, but Haruko is not happy? Did WE also fail?**_

I didn't want to not be friends with Sakura anymore- I liked our friendship, and I didn't have any intention of continuing to fight her either. "Sorry, Sakura-Chan. I- Haven't been feeling so when since I got this present." I said, running my hand through my bangs.

"Hm…I'll forgive you- If you take off your mask." Sakura smiled, and I blinked. I hesitantly reached up- I wanted the mask to come off, but, I don't think I could do it- the voice offered help, but when a hand appeared, I slapped it lightly. I could do this- I was just Sakura-Chan- I took off my mask, my eyes closed, but I slowly opened them, and gave her a bashful smile. "Wow! You're really pretty under your mask! Why do you even where one?"

_**Mistress doesn't like Haruko's mask, and thinks it's better if she never had it. WE don't mind, because WE always wear a mask.**_

"Um- I've- wore it long before I can even remember." I admitted, putting it back on. "I- um- have the confidence to take if off now…" Thanks to Mada-Kun taking off his mask first. No one wears a mask at home- so- if it wasn't for me getting sick, then, I wouldn't have ever met him, or taken off my mask. I trusted Sakura-Chan with everything- but for some reason, a part of me, didn't want to tell her.

"Oh! Is it because you have a crush on someone?" I flinched, looking at her. "They say when you like someone, you slowly start to change to be recognized by them! So, do you like someone, Haru-Chan?" My face felt hot. "Oh! you're blushing! What's his name?" His...name? Well- Madara Uchiha. Should I really say that? Could she not yell? Father probably would- 'What?! You're going to start dating a dead guy? What's wrong with kids these days!?'

"H-His name?" I stammered, Sakura nodded, and I fidgited with my fingers. "Tobi." Sakura grabbed my hands, smiling.

"Come on! Let's go get our nails done, and go shopping! Tell me all about him, ok?" Sakura exclaimed. W-Where to start?! I panicked slightly, but, she smiled happily, calming my nerves, i didn't mind holding hands with her. "Start off from how you two met, ok? Then let it all out!" I smiled.

"Alright, Sakura-Chan." I said, telling her almost everything. I didn't mention that Sasuke pissed me off- I mentioned that Father did (sorry Father), and that I ran away. In my story, I made Kabuto come looking for me at the festival, how I collapsed and wound up somewhere, I don't know. I didn't mention every detail. Not how kind Mada-Kun was. Not how warm he was the night we shared his bed. Not how he took care of me when I couldn't take care of myself. I suddenly remembered when he helped me shower, and my entire body felt hot.

"Haruko?" Sakura called, and she seemed so distant. She held my face in her hands, looking at me. "WOW, your entire face is red! He must've really done a number on you, Haruko!" she observed. "I'm so jealous of you. It seems he returns your affections, but the guy I like doesn't really do anything at all. He's so plain." Sakura sighed. "Have you told your Dad? Oh, he still has you pinned on hitting it off with that one guy, huh?What was his name again?" I groaned, think of Sasuke, but in the stories I told Sakura, his name was:

"急な動き" I grumbled, and she laughed. (A/N: I used a translater to get the symbols, and its translated to 'jerk off'. I don't know the word translation, but, the generator was shit and gave me symbols. so, whatever.)

"Oh yeah, uh? I know your dad is really insane, but its a little over the top, suggesting you marry a guy who's name translates to 'jerk off', when you live with him and don't have any interest in him." I looked at Sakura-chan in awe. She- understood everything. "Hey, Haruko-chan." I nodded. "If I was a lesbian, and you were too- would there ever be the chance that I could, maybe, ask you out? Hypothetically, of course. We'd take your dad by storm!" I laughed.

"It would be an honor to date Sakura-Chan if we were both lesbians." I laughed. "Yes, Father would be surprised and angered as well, I believe."

"Hey, remember when we first started hanging out?" I looked at her.

~Flash Back, 4 years ago~

_"Saku-chan, Saku-Chan!" The little girl stood on the other side of the house's small gate, wearing a kimono-like shirt, ten sizes too big for her, that the sleeves almost dragged on the ground. She had her hands on the top of the gate, and was smiling happily, as Sakura went over to her. "Saku-Chan, look, look, my Dad let me borrow his shirt!" The girl chirped._

_"GO AWAY!" Sakura yelled, making the girl jolt, and look at her. Sakura put her hands on her hips. "You were in the Sound Village, that means that you're one of Orochimaru's experiments! If you keep coming here, he's going to come her and start trouble for everyone in the Village! Go back!" Sakura explained, turning, and going back into her house, her mother's scolding on how she could be so cruel to such a small child, unforgivable and unwelcoming. Sakura looked out of the window, and the little girl was sitting on the ground. The girl was still sitting on the ground, when the street lights came on._

_"Poor thing. Sakura, you're going to go take her some dinner, and apologize!" Her mother snarled, and Sakura did so, opening the front door, and going to the gate. The girl looked up, a mask, covering her features. It was somewhat- attractive. How Sakura couldn't see anything under the mask. _

_"I'm sorry." Sakura said, and the girl didn't respond for a while. "My mom made dinner, and he had extra, so, come in and eat, ok?" _

_"I'm sorry for making you anger." The girl responded, getting to her feet. "It's just- I don't have any friends who are girls...so, I thought, since a girl came, that she wanted to be my friend..." The girl said, putting her hands towards her chest. "Daddy doesn't have time for me, he's busy. So is everyone else. They're all busy." Sakura sighed, opening the gate, and grabbing the girls hand._

_"Well then, I'll be your friend, just come in and eat, ok?" Sakura said, draggign the girl into her home, and sittign her in a seat. "You have to take your mask off to eat, right? What's your name anyways?" The girl nodded, and reached up, pushign her mask up, reavealing her face. Lips of light pink- creme colored skin. Long hair to her waist and-_

_eyes that were purple, rimmed with silver and gold._

_"My name is Haruko." She smiled, looking at Sakura's mom in awe. "Kyah! you have a mommy! That's so great!" Sakura and her family looked at her oddly._

_"Every person has a mom- don't you?" Hauko shook her head, tossing her long hair from side to side._

_"No, no, Haruko doesn't have a mommy. Only a Daddy." She said, and they looked at her with wide-eyes. "Thank you for letting me into your home." The girl smiled. "Someday soon, please, let me repay you." Sakura smiled uneasily, offering the extra plate of dinner her mother had told her to give to the child, to the girl. The girl blinked, "Thank you for the food. Itadakimasu!" she said, clasping her hands, before she began eating._

~End of Flashback~

I blushed, scratching the back of my head, remembering that time. "Sorry for thinking something so selfish, Sakura-Chan." I really said that? How rude of me! I can't believe it. But- that night, I had gotten lost in the Village. Plus, I had Kabuto-San look up her address, and I just went there unconsciously. Its so hard- for me to approach people, that's probably why I stayed outside and waited for something to bring her outside and make some-what decent conversation. How embarrassing... Suddenly, Sakura let go of my hand. Ah! I hadn't communicated with her, so, she must be mad! I looked at her, and she wasn't mad- she was holding a pair of jeans out to me.

"Haruko, let's dress you up in PANTS and SHORTS now that you've changed! They're all the rage! And, you can easily hide shorts among your lap bag, so, you can wear them when your Dad isn't home!" I blinked, and Sakura grabbed somethings in my size, before pushing me into a changing room. "Try these on and come out and show me!" I stood int he changing room, the door shutting behind me. Sakura could be described as 'abusive', but, it didn't matter to me. I hesitantly shed my clothes and slipped into the shorts, noticing it was really comfortable to wear them, before putting on the tube top she had also given me, and the suspenders that were also amung the clothes she had shoved onto me. I was happy that she was helping me so much. I opened the door.

"Sakura-Chan, Sakura-Chan, they fit great!" I exclaimed, blinking, before halting. Next to Sakura-Chan- stood Mada-Kun. They both looked at me. Sakura complimented me on how great I looked- Mada-Kun looked away. W-Why was he here?! I looked down at my revealing outfit, and noticed- I looked like a whore. I sniffed, trying to hold back tears, and flinched away from Sakura's reach, locking myself in the changing room. Why didn't I see it before? There was only one possibility to explain why he was in Konoha- well, two. One- he could be living in Konoha. Or two- he could be dating Sakura-Chan.

"Haruko? Haruko!" Sakura called, and I collapsed to the floor on my knees, and my face felt hot, and my chest hurt. Suddenly, there was a light knock ont he door.

"Haruko-San, would you please care to explain why you're crying?" It was Mada-Kun who asked me this. 'Because you're banging my best friend!!' I wanted to scream, but, I opened the door, and kept my eyes level with the ground. He reached up, and wiped the tears from my face. "Sorry- I was stopping at this boutique to get a present for someone, I didn't imagine seeing you here." (By the way, he's wearing a simple t-shirt and pants, his hair is tied up in a braid, so no one will recognize him.) "What's the matter?" None of my suspicions were proved, was the matter.

"Y-You're just- in town to get something?" I managed to say, and he nodded.

"Yes, but, I couldn't decide on something from standing outside like normal, so, I came in to see the selection better." Mada-Kun explained, and I sighed in relief.

"I thought you were- nevermind, I'm better now."

"You two know each other?" Sakura asked, and I nodded. "(Gasp!) Is this Tobi-San?!" I blushed, nodding again. Sakura shook his hand. "It is very nice to meet you, Tobi-San! Haruko-Chan has told me a lot about you!" Mada-Kun looked surprised.

"Really?" He asked. "Well, continue to try on clothes, Haruko-San, and while you're changing, then maybe your friend will tell me what you've commented about me." Sakura was fine with it, and I blushed, nodding and closed the door, stripping, and changing into another outfit. H-He's going to get mad! I stepped out in another outfit, and Sakura smiled, nodding- Mada-Kun gave me a 'so-so' wave. "Don't get it." He said, and I blinked. What? Sakura yelled the exact same thing at him, and he put his hands in the pockets of his pants. "It's a good look, yes, but I don't want her wearing something like that in public, when she's walking alone. Think about it, she may just well be pulled into an alley. But, other than that, I have no objections to the outfit, because, well, it looks very cute."

After some time, Mada-Kun gave his input on the things I tried on and, I left the shop with three bags- all payed for by him. Then it occurred to me, he had been looking for something for someone. "Um- Tobi-San, did you get what you were looking for?" I asked, as we walked towards Sakura's house, because my bag was there. He looked at me and nodded.

"Actually- The gift for that person- is in your arms." He said, and I blinked, looking at the bags I was carrying, I offered them to him, and he laughed. "No, no, I came here looking for something for YOU."

"W-What?!" I exclaimed, and he grinned.

"I had a feeling I'd see you again, so, I thought it would be best to get you souvenirs from the places I pass through or stay at." He said bluntly. "I was wondering- could walk you home?" I cringed. Walk me home?! Father would scold me for bringing someone into the Sound Village! Or, worse- disown me!

"Y-You can't!" I stammered. "Father- he'll get so mad...and your friends don't want him gone, so- I can't..." He patted me on the head. I looked up at him, and he nodded.

"I see, I see. Well, I'll follow you home, meet your dad, and not tell anyone about it. Besides, I haven't told anyone yet. I've only seen him from a distance, but a man-to-man talk isn't all that bad, right?" I shook my head. "Alright, I'll walk you home and talk to your dad, about you staying with me every other week."

"Wait- WHAT?!"

I closed my mouth, unknowing to me, that I had just said that. Mada-Kun looked at me. "I want you, to come stay with me for 2 weeks out of every month. Or the weekends, I don't mind." He said, Sakura-Chan, already fatr ahead of us. I set my bags inside her house, before he pulled me out, behind a nearby house,before resting his forehead on mine. "You were lying earlier, in that shop, and I brushed it off. What did you really want to say?" He asked, and I blushed. He was so close.

"I-I thought you were romantically involved with Sakura-Chan." I admitted, and he laughed.

"Never! Well, now that that's over with, I'm going to take my 'payument' for your little shopping spree." I blinked. Payment? He tilted up my chin and kissed me.


	7. Chapter 6

Little Darling

Chapter 6

I was silent, as Mada-Kun waked me most of the way to my Father's house. It was deep in the forest, but when we'd get there, as much as I'D like him to come, I couldn't let him. "T-Thank you." I murmured, and he looked at me. "For the clothes- and stuff, but, y-you can't come home with me." I looked down, saddened. "Father- will be mad."

"I see. Well, no wonder he'd isolate you from the world, Haru-Chan, you're a very pretty girl." My face felt hot from his words, and I wanted him to stop, but then again- I didn't. Part of me wanted him to come in and fall asleep, let him keep saying embarrassing things to me. Madara looked away. "Look- its that boy who interrupted us last time." I looked up, Sasuke standing on the side of the road. WHY?! Why was he always ruining everything for me? "You sure are persistent." Mada-Kun chuckled.

"You again- your a nusicence. Leave Haruko alone." Sasuke said bluntly, offering his hand out. "I'll take those bags..."

"Sorry, but I can't let you." Mada-kun told him, grinning. "I'll take them in." Sasuke didn't looked too surprised, but he glanced at him. Oh no! He saw my outfit!

"W-What are you wearing, Haruko?" He asked, and I took shelter behind Mada-Kun, who stood up for me.

"She's wearing something I picked out for her- isn't it cute?" He offered, "Now, Haru-Chan, let's go to your place-"

"Her Father doesn't allow her to wear anything other than skirts, dresses, and kimonos. He'll punish her severely for wearing shorts." Sasuke told him. Stupid god-damn Sasuke-! "It would be annoying for you if she wasn't allowed out, right? I brought a change of clothes so she could throw it on quickly and her father wouldn't notice."

"How inconsiderate of you!" Madara said, frowning. "Think about poor Haru-Chan! She'll be unbearably hot with all those layers of clothes on. If you really care about her, you'd think about things from her position than your own, instead of saving face by bringing her back to her dad and taking credit for bringing her home." I blinked, and Sasuke glared at Mada-Kun icily.

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Don't lie, you know exactly what I'm talking about in fact, all your selfish decision reflects on the people around you- and that's why Haruko fled in the first place." I looked at him in shock- he knew?! "I didn't know before, but, something must have made her run into a storm, and you seem to be a probable cause." Sasuke stood his ground in silence, and Mada-Kun leaned down to me. "Haru-Chan, come, let's go." He said, kissing my hand, and I blushed. "I'll explain everything to your father, and we'll work something out, I'm sure." He assured me, and we walked right past Sasuke, and continued onwards.

~Sound Village~

I knocked on the door. "I'm home, Father. Can I come in?"

"Of course. The door's open." He responded, and I opened the door, entering, looking down, not knowing what to say, as Mada-Kun entered the room, and Father stiffened.

"Now, Don't blame her, I came here of my own free will." Mada-Kun said, and I stood there, as Father glared at him. "Haru-Chan, why don't you wait for a while?" I nodded and left, shutting the door.

"How's your boyfriend?" I yelped, not even noticing Sasuke there, his arms crossed over his chest. I didn't want to talk to him. If he wasn't such a jerk then- then I would've never met Mada-Kun.

"Thanks for being a Jerk, Sasuke." I said, bowing to him. "If it wasn't for you, then, I would've never met Mada-Kun." I stood up and turned to go to my room, but he grabbed my arm and dragged me to his room. "Let go of me!" He kicked the door shut, and pinned me against the wall next to it, "Can't you get a clue, Sasuke?!"

"I've never been good with games." He responded and kissed me. He kissed me! I winced as he bit my lip. Jerk off! I hit his chest, but he didn't budge. I want him off!

_WE don't like him! WE'll get him off!  
_

The black strings wrapped around him, but he still kissed me- and slipped his tongue into me mouth! GROSS! He flinched and withdrew, bleeding. "Keep your body parts to yourself, Sasuke!" I snapped, but he picked me up. "PUT ME DOWN!" I hollered, and He dropped me on his bed, getting on top of me, and he grabbed my jaw.

"I'll have you before that bastard does." He said, kissing my forehead, before he was pushed off.

"Lay off, Sasuke." I growled, standing up, before he was wrapped up in a black sheet, and he struggled, but I just walked off to my room- seeing Mada-Kun standing in front of it.

"Haru-chan, he agreed." Mada-Kun smiled, looking at Father, who stood next to him. "Isn't that right, Orochimaru?" Father looked way uneasily, arms crossed over his chest. I went over to Father and hugged him.

"Thank you, Father!"

"Don't thank me, Haru-Chan, your boyfriend black-mailed me." He put on the table, and I blinked. Mada-Kun-? I looked at him, and he smiled as if he had just commonly convinced him. "Every Wednesday to Saturday, you will spend with him, anything left over you'll spend here- holidays have not been discussed."

"Yes, yes, I'll treat her well, Kirepapa."

"You ignorant, son of a bitch...(vein)" Father growled, and Mada-Kun smirked, taking my hand.

"Watch it now, even like this, I can still beat you down." Mada-Kun warned and Father growled. "Do you want to go back to my place, Haru-chan?" Of course I did! Anything to get away from Sasuke! I left with a happy but heavy heart, because Father didn't really approve, but I was with Mada-Kun, so, it made it all the better.

~Else where~

"Your highness has arrived." Her hand servant said, and she stood there, arms crossed over her chest. With a flick of her wrist, she sent her amber hair back over her shoulder, and her ears twitched, before she smirked.

"Come, let's go get my mate, Tiger Demon. It bowed, and she walked past it, her tails flying behind her.

~Akatsuki Base, Tobi's floor~

Mada-Kun's kisses were a lot sweeter than Sasuke's bitter ones. "Something wrong, Haru-chan?" He asked.

"...Sasuke kissed me while you were talking to Father." I told him, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry, Mada-kun."

"It's alright, Haruko. I had a feeling he'd do something stupid." Madara told me, kissing me again, looking at me. His eyes were always so nice... "Are you wondering how I black-mailed your Father?" Way to ruin the moment of silence.

"I don't want to know, because I don't want to know Dad's secrets. They're secret for a reason." I answered, and he chuckled.

"Alright, Haruko." He said, kissing me again, then my neck. It tickled a lot but if felt good too.

"Mmn..." I moaned softly, blushing, and he chuckled, kissing me again.

"Haru-Chan, does that boy bother you often?" He asked. Was he reffering to Sasuke or Kabuto? Kabuto was nice and he only hassled me when he needed help. Sasuke liked to screw me over each and every way he possibly could. Figuratively, because I was still a virgin.

"Kabuto? He's really nice to me." I answered, and he laid his head in my lap, listening. "Then again, Sasuke likes making trouble for me."

"I see." Mada answered, closing his eyes. "Hm...if you had the option- would you live here?" He asked, and I looked at him, "Would you abandon your father to live her with me, Haru-chan?" I thought about it. I loved Father because, well, he was my dad, even though he couldn't really tell me much about my Mother.

"...Yes." I answered, rather unsure, and he was quiet.

"that was a long-drawn out reply, Haruko. You're unsure of something?"

"Well- I've always wondered a lot about my mom." I answered, laying back on the bed, and relaxed. "Wow- I feel really tired right now."

"Then let us both sleep. This is a conversation to be continued later, I suppose." Mada-Kun said, and- I think I fell asleep first- but I couldn't tell.

**_SHE is coming for US_**

~O~O~O~

She stood over the two, glaring down at the male. "Your Highness, He is Madara Uchiha, he died several decades ago."

"Ah- There's my cute girl- seperate them." she said the last part coldly, and her attendant did so, handing Haruko to her, and she smiled. "Come- let's go back to the palace." She said, and he nodded, their background changing until they were outside the building, and walking back to the place they had came from. "Look at her- she's beautiful."

"Yes she is, your Highness." Her attendant answered, and she pushed a strand of Haruko's hair behind her ears, "Its amazing- I don't recall someone with such white hair in Orochimaru's family tree..."

"That's because she's not his kin, nor does she have any relation to him aside from on paper." The woman responded, "Orochimaru couldn't produce a child like this even if he made her from scratch. Its impossible. None of this matters because she's mine now, and forever." She chuckled, holding Haruko close. "Haruko Zikazi- it has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"Yes, Your highness." Her attendant responded with a sinister smile, "Yes it does."


End file.
